Le Projet De Cent Mots
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny. Enjoy!
1. Sunset

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

This is a **Harry Potter** fanfiction.

**Prompt: **Conversation

**Pairing:** Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbottom

**Rated K+**

* * *

"I love you." Luna smiled at him. Cupping his face with her hands.

He looked deep in her eyes, her water blue eyes. They were beautiful.

She kissed him tenderly and sat with her back to him.

They continued to watch the sea in front of them. Watching the sunset, the sun almost touching the ocean. They loved to talk to each other, even if it meant to have these little meaningless conversations.

"Oh." She whispered suddenly. Neville moved behind her.

"What is wrong?" Neville asked with a worried expression.

"Don't worry honey... It were just the babies. They kicked."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? :D


	2. Helpless

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

This is a **Harry Potter** fanfiction.

**Prompt: **"Where is it??"

**Focus on:** Voldemort & Wormtail

**Rated T**

* * *

"Where is it??" Voldemort hissed, making everybody shiver. "WORMTAIL!" He laughed his inhuman laugh. "_Crucio._" His hand was pointing to the man that screamed at the floor.

"Please master..." He begged pitifully.

"Where is my wand, Wormtail?" Voldemort now paced around him, in circle.

It was ridiculous to see the man by the floor crying. As if the Dark Lord would be merciful just because he was asking he to be.

Death Eaters were in the room, watching the scene and seeing how powerful the Dark Lord really was.

"Master, the Order managed to take it from me."

"_Avada kedavra!_"

* * *

**A/N: **So...? :D


	3. A Grown Up Talk

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

This is a **Harry Potter** fanfiction.

**Prompt: **Confusion

**Focus on:** Remus Lupin & James Potter

**Rated K+**

* * *

"No! It can't be! Remus, tell me you are lying!"

"You know I'm not." He looked towards the fire. They were talking at the Common Room, but they were alone. "I would never joke with this."

"I-I can't understand this... This can't be right." James looked everywhere, but he did not really see anything. He was confused, how could this be?

"Prongs..." Remus touched his shoulder, trying to make his friend look at him. James moved away slightly.

"You c-can't be..." He couldn't focus on anything. It was just too much for a twelve year-old.

"I really am a werewolf."


	4. Misunderstanding

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

This is a **Harry Potter** fanfiction.

**Prompt: **Jealousy

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Rated T**

* * *

"Don't." She turned away from him. "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm not!" He took a deep breath so he wouldn't lose control. "And you know it!"

"Stop being so jealous! Ron and I didn't do a thing!"

"Oh! Come on! You think I didn't see you two yesterday, holding hands?"

"Gosh! You're such a baby!" She turned to him. "He told me that he wanted to ask Luna out! We're just friends!"

He didn't believe her.

"Draco... You need to understand one little thing..." She approached him and whispered in his ear. "I'm not the one who cheats in our relationship."


	5. Nightmares

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

This is a **Harry Potter** fanfiction.

**Prompt: **Restless

**Focus on:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

**Rated T**

* * *

She was turning and panting.

Sweat was all over her forehead and temples.

"No..." It was only a whisper.

"Hermione..." He shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "It's just a bad dream... You've got to wake up."

But she wasn't waking up. If anything, his hands were only frightening her more.

"Hermione, darling. Wake up!"

She woke up after a few moments and saw those gray eyes she knew so well. She hugged him and cried.

"It's just a dream." He ran his hand over her back.

"I keep remembering Harry's dead eyes. I can't take it anymore."


	6. A Choice

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! I was wondering through The Muse Bunny and found the Drabble Prompts. The point is to make people write more drabbles, and it has to have exactly 100 words and use the prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

This is a **Harry Potter** fanfiction.

**Prompt: **Quizzical

**Pairing:** Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbottom

**Rated K+**

* * *

He always gave her quizzical looks. Whenever she was talking to someone and said something weird. Something really Luna-like.

But he knew her... He _knew_ her. Her secret.

She showed him after all, how great it was to let everybody think that she's crazy. That she's never paying attention to anything around her. This way she could observe everybody, see how people really were.

This way, she showed her true self only to those who she truly loved.

Neville Longbottom was one of these people. He was honored to be.

Who would've guessed that Loony Lovegood is really not crazy?


	7. Gone

**Le Projet De Cent Mots**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **(it changes)

**Genre: **friendship/ drama

**Rated: **(it changes)

**Summary:** Series of drabbles written to the Drabble Prompts of The Muse Bunny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! Well, this is not really a prompt from The Muse Bunny (my friend gave me this prompt - love you, Flafy!). Even though it's not from TMB I still followed the "rules". It has exactly 100 words.

This is a **Harry Potter** fanfiction.

**Prompt:** Declaration of love through looks

**Focus on: **Harry Potter

**Rated K+**

* * *

They were always laughing, always together.

But now - today - it was different. Their lives would go on separated ways.

Hermione Jane Granger was going to marry Ronald Bilius Weasley. They would go on their path, and Harry Potter would go on his. Alone.

He sat there at the church until the priest said that Ron could kiss the bride.

But when he was leaving and Hermione said his name he saw. He _understood_.

The look in her eyes.

He had always took for granted what was his.

_I guess you never know what you got till its gone._


End file.
